the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Undying Dynasties
The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Undying Dynasties (commonly refereed to as T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, T9A: FB UD or the Undying Dynasties full armybook) is a book by The 9th Age Project that is frequently used as source material for this wiki. It is dedicated to the Undying Dynasties faction and contains rules as well as both background and artwork. The first publication of the book, v1.0.0, was released on the 24th of December, 2015. The second and latest publication, v0.202.2, was released on the 20th of February 2018. It has since then been updated in versions, the latest, v0.204.2 is available for download HERE. The second publication came with updated rules, some additional artwork and slightly rearranged structure. No new background sources were introduced with the second publication, however some minor sources were removed and some small details changed. The main narrator of the book is Beatrix von Ueblingen. Though twelfth log entries of her journal, My Travels in Naptesh, she describes her journey into Naptesh. There she encounters the parts of Undying Dynasties faction together with her expedition. Also included in the book is several smaller source pieces, most (if not all) presented as if also part of von Ueblingen's journal, included by her to explain a particular aspect or detail. Sources within the book The T9A:FB Undying Dynasties contains the follow sources, in the order they appear in the book: = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 6th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p8) = Von Ueblingen's first entry. It describes the purpose of the expedition and presents an earlier expedition performed by Ferdinand Valdes as the reason for this one. The entry gives some basic information about Naptesh. She also mentions the Great Dying and introduces the next source. = Naptaan Book of the Dead, translated by Abd al-Latif (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p11-12) = A detailed description of the legend of the Great Dying. It describes how Phatep was betrayed and murdered by Setesh and how the following civil war ended with the creation of the Undying Dynasties. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 27th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p13-18) = Von Ueblingen's second entry. It describes the expedition's arrival in Port Reynaud and introduces key member of the expedition. Later in the same entry she also describes the Monarch of the Dead, the Pharaohs and Nomarch of Naptesh. She also talks about Kharatep, the mummy, and other artefacts, that Valdes brought back from Naptesh. She also mentions a Tomb Harbinger encounters by Valdes' men. = Lukas Bernstein; Final words of Robert de Sadoul (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p15) = A record of the final words of Robert de Sadoul, who describes a terrifying encounter with the Undying Dynasties, right before being hanged for desertion. = Matthias Horst; interrogation of a subject (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2,'' p16'') = This source is given without much context or explanation, but judging from its content, it appears to be a record of an interrogation performed by one Matthias Horst. The subject of the interrogation appears to a person possessed by some other entity, who recalls ancients conflicts with a Death Cult Hierarch. = Alberich Hauptmann (911 A.S.) Death Knows No Borders, chapter VI; Eichtal Press (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p16) = The first excerpt from a book by Haubtmann. It gives a plausible explanation for the creation of the Terracotta Army. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 31th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p19-21) = Von Ueblingen's third entry. The expedition comes across two obelisks know as the Teeth of the Asp and excavates them. Von Ueblingen interprets carvings about a Tomb Architect and about an Ark of Ages. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entries from the 2nd and 3rd of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p22) = Von Ueblingen's forth and fifth entry. The entry describes an encounter with human remains half buried in the sand. The expedition sets up camp not long from the site and the following morning the skeletons appear to have been crawling towards the tents, Von Uebling interprets this as a prank played by the guides. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 4th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p23) = Von Ueblingen's sixth entry. The entry describes how the expedition encounters an old chariot with skeletal charioteers half buried in the sand. It also mentions Dr. Friedman as being an old friend of Von Ueblingen. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 5th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p24-25) = Von Ueblingen's seventh entry. It describes the expedition encountering both Great Vultures and Scarab Swarms. = Dr. Eckhardt Friedman (937 A.S.) The Golden Dynasty; Eichtal Press (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p26) = The text is presented as an article posted in the Eichtal Press. It is written by Dr. Friedman and concerns the use of cavalry in ancient Naptesh. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 6th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p27) = Von Ueblingen's eighth entry. The details how the expedition was ambushed by a Sand Scorpion and several men were killed. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 8th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p28) = Von Ueblingen's ninth entry. The entry describes how the expedition reaches its destination Djedesh and encounter a sphinx statue. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 9th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p29, 31, 35) = Von Ueblingen's tenth entry. In the entry, von Ueblingen describes how the party enters the Necropolis of Djedesh, where they pass gigantic statues. Upon the remains of the necropolis walls they also encounter an old siege weapon. Later the same night she writes after being awoken by alarming events. The camp had been attacked Tomb Reapers, who had killed several of the expedition crew before taking off. = Account by Adil El-Amin (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p30) = El-Amin describes an adventure he and his friends had where their camel was stolen in the night, leaving behind only tracks of supposed Sand Stalkers. = Letter found aboard the wreck of the Empress Matilda, 912 A.S. (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p32) = The letter is addressed to a Joanna and describes an encounter the writer Oscar had with Tomb Cataphracts that attack his caravan. = Guglielmo Baldarini; Luxopolis Codex, commentary and translation (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p33) = The source consists of commentary and interpretations of the Luxopolis Codex, together with a partially reconstructed version of the Verses of Amet-Ptuk that are found within it. The texts concerns Necropolis Guard and the role they served in Naptesh, both in life and in unlife. = Account of Wully Schmidt, once a captive of the Vermin Swarm (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p34) = Describes an encounter Schmidt had with Shabti during his time as a captive of the Vermin Swarm. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 10th of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p36-37) = Von Ueblingen's eleventh entry. The first part of the entry describes how the expedition has been trapped inside the pyramid of Kharatep after encountering a Dread Sphinx that slew Grunstein, a member of the crew. The second part describes how after pressing on they find goal of their journey, a Casket of Phatep. However, upon opening it, all remaining members of the crew, except von ueblingen herself, were killed by escaping spirits. = Alberich Hauptmann (911 A.S.) Death Knows No Borders, chapter IX; Eichtal Press (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p58) = The second excerpt from a book by Haubtmann. It gives a plausible explanation for the background of the barrow Legions. = Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from unknown day, Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p59) = Von Ueblingen's twelfth and final entry. As the sole survivor of the expedition, von Ueblingen writes from a ledge high up on Kharatep's pyramid. She describes the undead army lead by Queen Mahatesh that has assembled below her, and concludes that it must be headed for Eichtal. She wows to get there first. Sources found only in the first publication = Account of Grand Master Jonas Kortig (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v1.0.0, p41) = The account describes an encounter with a Naptaan mage. It details the struggles in reaching the mage amidst its undead minions, and how those minions crumbles once they laid down the mage. = Informative text about item (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v1.0.0, first publication, p49) = A collection of short, uncited texts for each magic item. = Dr. Eckhardt Friedman (937 A.S.) The Golden Dynasty; Eichtal Press (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v1.0.0, p20'') = In the first publication, this is the first extract from Friedman's article, but it is not included in the second. The extract concerns the use of chariots in ancient Naptesh, apparently a much debated topic. = The Lost Crusade (''T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v'1.0.0, p24'') = An undated an unattributed text about the Lost Crusade. Trivia The second publication of the book did not change anything major about the background texts. However, there are some differences. * The names of the "months" in Von Ueblingen's entries have changed. * In early version of the second publication, the order of Von Ueblingen's entries was changed, leading to some of them not being on chronological order judging by their dates. * The spelling of the name Wulli Schmidt is changed to Wully Schmidt. * In early version of the second publication, the Luxopolis Codex was missing the square brackets used to indicate reconstructions by the translator, even though the commentary text mentions them.